


A Royal Disaster

by thestanceyg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, Modern Royalty AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was having a normal day, and then suddenly things went a little sideways.  There is a man sitting in his living room claiming to be his father, and a King to boot!</p>
<p>**Premise based loosely on The Princess Diaries.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing fanfic. Let me know what I'm doing right and wrong so I can make it better!

John Watson  might have walked down the street.  Here’s the thing: he’s totally unremarkable, so you’d have to be looking for him to know if he was on the street.  Otherwise he’s just another face in the crowd.  On this day, though, someone  was looking for bland, somewhat large oatmeal jumpers and softly greying, cropped blond hair; and John Watson was, indeed, walking down the street. **  
**

 

John, of course, knew that he was being followed.  The following had started a week ago.  He gave this particular shadow credit; they were good at what they did.  Not good enough, though, to stop John from noticing, mind you. This person seemed to be content following him to and from work.  He never got followed when he was running around London at strange hours with Shelock. This was probably a clue to the shadow’s identity, but John didn’t much mind.  It was just as likely as not that this particular person was in Mycroft’s employ, which was both vexing and comforting.  **  
**

 

John looked up at the CCTV camera on the corner of the bank he was passing.  If, by chance, this person did not work for Mycroft and they we looking to kidnap him, Mycroft would know quickly. There were essentially zero places on his walk to and from work that weren’t monitored. So, though he was being followed, John Watson paid that fact very little mind. **  
**

 

We’re out of milk.-SH **  
**

 

John looked down at his phone.  A trip to Tesco then. **  
**

 

Then go buy some.-JW **  
**

 

Dull.-SH **  
**

 

But apparently necessary.-JW **  
**

 

I happen to know you are within a ⅜ mile radius of the shops.-SH **  
**

 

John scowled at his phone.  Sherlock was brilliant, of course, but that could also be bloody annoying. **  
**

 

How did you know that?-JW

Nevermind.  I don’t want to know.-JW **  
**

 

You got off work 23 minutes ago. Given your average walking speed, you should be within the specified radius of the shop.-SH

It’s only so large because I can’t determine if your last patient was finished on time or not.-SH **  
**

 

Brilliant.-JW **  
**

 

I know I am. Get the gallon.  I have an experiement.-SH **  
**

 

What did I say about experimenting on the food, Sherlock?-JW **  
**

 

Unimportant.  Get the gallon.-SH **  
**

 

John finished purchasing the milk (no fights with the infernal machine today), and was home just ten minutes later than normal.  **  
**

 

“You were followed.” **  
**

 

“Pardon?” **  
**

 

Sherlock gave John a look.  “Someone followed you to the flat today John.” **  
**

 

“Oh?  Just that?  He’s been doing it all week.” **  
**

 

“But today he did not stop at the corner after you let yourself in.  He is currently standing at our door.” **  
**

 

“Maybe he’s a client that’s been trying to get up the nerve to knock?” **  
**

 

“Obviously not.” **  
**

 

“Why not?” John asked, a little exasperated, but in agreement. **  
**

 

“Because a car has just pulled up along-side him and he is talking to someone in the car.” **  
**

 

John walked over to the window.  “That’s a sharp suit.  Mycroft’s men?” **  
**

 

“Unlikely.  Not the same brand his men normally wear.  Plus that car is the model above Mycroft’s usual.  This is something different. Also, dull.  Cases that the rich bring us usually rate only a 3.  Turn him away after he tells you his boring story.” **  
**

 

Sherlock turned to his violin and began playing, leaving his back to the rest of the room.  Sure enough, there was a knock at the door, and moments later Mrs. Hudson was showing a well dressed man up the stairs.  John showed him in and asked him to take a seat. **  
**

 

“Are you John Watson?” **  
**

 

“Yes,” John replied simply.  “But you should already know that.  You’ve been following me all week.  Afraid you followed the wrong man?” **  
**

 

The well dressed man paled a little.  “No, just confirming the facts.” **  
**

 

Sherlock’s music took on an annoyed tone. **  
**

 

“Well, you know who I am, so have a seat and tell me what your case is.” **  
**

 

“Actually, I was hoping you’d come with me.  My employer is most eager to meet you.” **  
**

 

“Well then he better come up the stairs.  I’m not going down to some strange car simply because you are wearing a suit and an air of importance.” **  
**

 

“I don’t think that’s totally wise, sir.” **  
**

 

“Well that’s the only way I’m going to meet this mysterious employer of yours.” **  
**

 

Sherlock’s music took on an amused tone. **  
**

 

The man faltered, then turned and went back down the stairs without a word. **  
**

 

“How utterly absurd.  Well, good riddance to such strangeness.” **  
**

 

“I think you will find, John, that he will be coming back with his employer.” **  
**

 

“Now how could you know that?  You’re not even looking out the window.” **  
**

 

“He’s too formal.  He would have made a proper goodbye if he wasn’t coming back.” **  
**

 

Sure enough, two sets of steps could now be heard on the stairs. **  
**

 

The well dressed man stepped into the room first, quickly sweeping out of the way of the man who must have been the employer, followed by yet another suited man. **  
**

 

“Well then, shall we all have a seat so you can present your case?” **  
**

 

The original man looked to his employer. **  
**

 

“Actually, John,” said the employer, “ you are why I’m here.” **  
**

 

“Me?  Not Sherlock?” **  
**

 

The employer looked at the musician who was still playing, but to Johns trained eye, was actually focusing on the interaction, even though his back was still to them. **  
**

 

“No,”  he said firmly. “Just you.  Though, I do think this is best taken sitting down.”  He looked at the furniture and waved his hand at a seat.  “Do you mind?” **  
**

 

“No, of course not.” **  
**

 

John and the employer sat, but both suited men continued standing.  Once they were all seated, the man began again. **  
**

 

“John, I am King Georgino III of Molcatta, and I am your father.” **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out why the king has come forward now.

“I’m sorry,” John said, pinching his nose, “but that simply cannot be true.  I have a father.” **  
**

 

“Yes,” said King Georgino, “you have a man in your life that was married to your mother and helped raise you, but he is not your biological father.”  The king leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, hands clasped, awaiting John’s reaction.

 

John didn’t speak at first, but his mind was racing with childish thoughts demanding to know where this man has been all his life, because the only father John had known wasn’t terribly good at the job. Bitter resentment started to bubble up, but John pushed those feelings aside for now. **  
**

 

“If that is the case, and mind you, I’m not yet convinced it is, then why now? Why tell me after all this time?” **  
**

 

“What a boring question,” injected Sherlock. **  
**

 

“Pardon?” John replied. **  
**

 

“Obviously he is in need of an heir, thus he sought you out.  The question is why now?  He is clearly still in good health, his country is not in the middle of any sort of scandal, and he didn’t care when you were little, so what has changed to make him want to acknowledge you now?” **  
**

 

“Oh?  So you think he is my father?” **  
**

 

“I can’t find any reason for him to be lying considering you are a doctor and a simple test will determine if his claim is true.  It’s too simple to prove he’s lying, so he is likely telling the truth.” **  
**

 

The king watched this exchange with amusement crinkling the corner of his eyes before he interrupted. **  
**

 

“All the answers are rather mundane. My wife is unable to have children.  While others might divorce and find someone that can bear an heir, I find I love my wife, am a bit old to care for an infant, and already have you.  I’ve done my research; you’ve grown into a fine man , John Watson. I find that I am not as fast, nor as sharp as I once was, and I would like to train my successor while I am still ‘all there’ so to speak.” **  
**

 

“Dull.” **  
**

 

“Sherlock!” **  
**

 

The reprimand went unheeded as Sherlock had already turned back around and had begun playing again. **  
**

 

“Right,” John murmured.  He turned back to the king. “Well, then.  I don’t think I’ve actually heard you say just what you want.  You’ve said you’re my father, you’ve explained the need for an heir, but you haven’t actually asked me to do anything.” **  
**

 

“I suppose I haven’t,” the king mused, “though it seems that my request should be clear.  I want you to join me in Molcatta so I can begin your training.” **  
**

 

“And if I won’t?” **  
**

 

“That would be unfortunate, John, because no matter what, you will rule one day.  I would prefer it if you were prepared.  I think the country would prefer it as well.” **  
**

 

“There has to be a next in line.  What if you really had no heirs?” **  
**

 

The king sighed.  “Of course, there is.  He is, however, a man I do not trust.  He has been tied up with some people that we cannot seem to track, but it is clear that they are rather unsavory. He is weak, and I believe that this shadowy group he has been associating  with plans on using him if he takes the throne.  Our country might be small, but it is not without its resources.  He could ruin our country along with the lives of many people.” The king looked thoughtful for a moment. “From what I have learned about you, this would not be a problem for you.  You seem firm in your beliefs, and it is unlikely you could be easily manipulated.  You are, in a phrase, what Molcatta needs.” **  
**

 

“Right,” John said, simply to respond.  Actually, nothing was really “right” at all. His brow furrowed as he thought.

 

“Of course,” the king continued, “I do not expect an answer from you this moment.  You would not be the ruler I wish you to be if you did.  Think about it, John. In the meantime, I would ask that you consent to a blood test so we can verify that you are, indeed, my heir.” ****

 

John nodded slowly.  “Of course.  I don’t have any materials here for a blood draw.  Had to remove them because  someone  doesn’t understand personal space nor belongings, and was using the supplies for experiments.”

****  
The king waved his hand and one of his agents stepped forward. “You will find that I am always prepared.”  The agent pulled from a case the necessary supplies.  “Shall we make sure we aren’t wasting our time?”   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor and a decision.

The king had finally left, and John allowed himself to be overcome with all the emotions that he had held back.  While not awful, John’s life had not been easy.  His father had always used a heavy hand to deal with misbehavior of any sort from any one.  In a way. it was his father that had made him into a protector and an every man.  John would always step in to defend Harry or his mum, but he also had learned to blend in so you sort of forgot he was there. John wondered if his father had known John was not his and that was the root cause of his ill treatment.

 

“Of course it was, John.” 

 

John looked up.  Had he spoken that last bit out loud?

 

“No, you didn’t say it outloud, you’re just very obvious. Of course your father knew you weren’t his and that played into his treatment of you.”

 

John shook his head. Sometimes it was unnerving how Sherlock did that.  “Right, well, I’m going to go for a walk and try to sort this out.”

 

“We are out of tea.”

 

“How can we be out of tea?  I bought some last week.” **  
**

 

“Hmmm, yes.  But we are, so do get some while you’re out.” **  
**

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier, say, when I was at the store on my way home?” **  
**

 

“I didn’t use the last of it until you were done at the store.” **  
**

 

“You weren’t drinking tea when I came in.” **  
**

 

“I didn’t use it for drinking.” **  
**

 

“You know what, I don’t want to know.  Fine.  I will get tea while I am out.” **  
**

 

John returned an hour later, his mind mostly sorted.  But of course he couldn’t come home to a quiet flat where he could continue to think over a hot cup of tea. **  
**

 

“Hello, Mycroft.” **  
**

 

Mycroft didn’t respond at first. He and Sherlock seemed to be having a staring contest. Finally, Mycroft sighed and turned to John. **  
**

 

“Good evening John.  I just stopped by to ask my dear brother here about your most recent client. He has been...difficult.” **  
**

 

John looked to Sherlock.  He was clearly totally present and actually listening, but completely silent.  So that’s how it was. **  
**

 

“Difficult how?” **  
**

 

“He seems to be playing a very childish quiet game.” **  
**

 

“Ahhh.  So he won’t answer you at all, and you think that I’m going to be bullied into telling you.  Your umbrella wasn’t intimidating the first time I saw you, nor is it today.” **  
**

 

“You do realize that foreign royalty consulting with Sherlock is certainly grounds for national concern?” **  
**

 

“No, I don’t.  Some people are just fans of Sherlock, odd as that might be. Like to use their royal status to meet a local celebrity.” **  
**

 

“But had that been the case, Sherlock certainly would have told me so and I would be gone now.  Also, Sherlock has no patience for his fans, so it is extremely unlikely that he would have tolerated the king for nearly forty minutes.” **  
**

 

“And you also know that it is unlikely that I will tell you anything, yet, here you are, wasting everyone’s time.” **  
**

 

“I will find out, whether you cooperate or not, John.” **  
**

 

“Perhaps you will, but, until then, kindly piss off.” **  
**

 

Mycroft gave John a pitying glare, gathered his umbrella and coat, and left. **  
**

 

“Why didn’t you just tell him, Sherlock?” **  
**

 

“There’s nothing to tell. The blood test results are not back yet, and, at the time, you hadn’t made a choice yet. Also, I just enjoy withholding things from Mycroft.  It’s better when it's cake, but this will do.” **  
**

 

“Hadn’t made a choice at the time?” **  
**

 

“Obviously you came to some sort of conclusion. Your shoulders aren’t holding as much tension.” **  
**

 

“And what conclusion did I reach?” **  
**

 

“You’ve decided that you’re prepared to be royalty.  Actually you had always known you would do that, but you hadn’t admitted it to yourself yet.” **  
**

 

“Why would I have always made that choice?”

****  
“Because you, John, are an honorable person and it’s the right thing to do.”   



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in, and it's just what you expect.

John sat in his office, enjoying the brief respite before his next patient. While the clinic wasn’t as exciting as running all over London chasing criminals with Sherlock, this did bring in money and kept his mind off other issues.  But now there was a lull and he didn’t mind the moment with his thoughts before the next kid with the flu came in. **  
**

 

“Dr. Watson?” a nurse queried as a man in a suit stood behind her in the room the doorway. **  
**

 

John sighed.  Right.  Back to work.  “Do come in  and take a seat,” he said, motioning to an empty chair.  The nurse pulled the door shut.  “What seems to be the problem today?” **  
**

 

“Actually, I am not here for medical assistance,” the man started.  “I’ve been asked to bring you this,” he waved a nondescript manilla envelope, “and await any reply.” **  
**

 

John narrowed his eyes.  It had been a while since anyone had tried this.  “If you wish for Sherlock and I to take on your case, you need to send a request to the blog or stop by the flat.  We do not take on cases presented at my place of work.  This is a clinic.  For sick people. It is not some sort of way to trap me into listening to your pleas for Sherlock’s help.”   **  
**

 

“I think you misunderstand my meaning, sir. I am here on official business of His Royal Highness, the King of Molcatta.” **  
**

 

“Oh.  Yes.  Right.  Of course.  Should have known.  Didn’t expect to see you here.  Thought you would come to the flat again.”  John was babbling, but he couldn’t stop himself. **  
**

 

“His Highness thought this might be more discreet.  He was under the impression that your flat mate’s brother might cause more problems for you.” **  
**

 

“How did you…” **  
**

 

“Mr. Holmes is not the only one with spies.” **  
**

 

“In other words someone was watching our flat and saw him visit.  You looked into who he was, found very little, which in itself says quite a lot.” **  
**

 

“He did tell us you were quite clever.” **  
**

 

“Who?” **  
**

 

“His Highness.  He told us that you were a very clever man.” **  
**

 

“How would he…”  
 **  
**

“Doctor Watson, you’ve been under surveillance by us for the past two years.  We know quite a bit about you.” **  
**

 

“Well that’s not unnerving at all.” **  
**

 

“We had to be sure you were the man we were looking for both in blood and in character.” **  
**

 

“Right.  So I assume that envelope deals with the ‘in blood’ part?” **  
**

 

“Yes, sir.”  He handed the envelope to John. **  
**

 

John pulled out the papers.  He looked at the results, which confirmed what he already knew to be true.  He was royalty.  As he worked his way through the papers, a smaller envelope of the finest stationery slipped to the ground. He picked it up.  Inside was a short, handwritten letter. **  
**

 

_Dear John,_

_I contemplated starting this with “Dear Son,” but it’s a bit early for that, no? I might be your father biologically, but I wasn’t a father in truth. I’d like to change that. According to my sources, you should be done today around 5 P.M.  Would you care to take dinner with me tonight in my hotel room?  I can answer any questions for you at that time, and, perhaps, we can start working on that relationship?  Please send a reply with my man, and I will arrange  for a car to pick you up, should you choose to join me._

_Sincerely,_

_King Georgino III_

PS You can bring Sherlock if you like. I imagine he’d love to annoy Mycroft further by having dinner with me. **  
**

 

John chuckled a little at the closing line.  Winding Mycroft up would be loads of fun.  He grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper. **  
**

 

_Dear Father,_

_You’re right.  That is bit awkward, but I have no time to restart this missive as my next patient is due any minute now. Yes, I would like to join you for dinner.  I’d like to bring Sherlock, but you never know what kind of mood he’ll be in on any given day, so I can’t say for certain he will dine with us. Could you send a car round our flat at 7?_

_Sincerely,_

_John Watson **  
**_

 

John folded the paper in half and handed it to the man.  “Urm, yes.  That should do.  Thank you for delivering that.” **  
**

 

“Of course, sir.” **  
**

 

“Now then, I should have a patient…” **  
**

 

“Of course.”  The man gave a short bow and left the room.

****  
John suddenly became contemplative.  Being royalty was going to completely change his life. What had he just agreed to? **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I really struggled with writer's block on this chapter. I'm sorry.

John stared at his wardrobe. There weren’t a lot of options.  What did one wear to meet him newly discovered, royal father? John eyed his one suit.  Maybe he should have bought a new button down shirt on his way home.  He started to pull the suit out, and then paused.   No, he thought to himself,  I’m just going to be me. He wants to know me, and I am not a suit-wearer.   Besides, Sherlock would probably wear a suit, like always, and John didn’t fancy being compared to his model-like roommate.   Where did that come from?   John shook his head in an attempt to clear it of the thought, and grabbed his favorite jumper. **  
**

 

Forty minutes later, John was showered, shaved, and changed, and had successfully convinced Sherlock that he could not attend dinner in his dressing gown. The night was already starting to feel like a success.  There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Hudson answered.

****  
“Boys!” she called up the stairs.  “Your ride is here!”  **  
**

 

John and Sherlock headed downstairs, and Mrs. Hudson cooed over them. **  
**

 

“Oh look at you two!  So handsome!  Off somewhere fancy tonight?  That’s a nice hired car…” She was fishing for information. **  
**

 

“Ahh, yes. Off to a nice dinner with a client,” John half-lied.  **  
**

 

“Ohh!  Must be an interesting case if you’re willing to have dinner with them.” **  
**

 

“Very interesting, but also hush-hush.” **  
**

 

Never one for small talk, Sherlock interrupted, “John, the car.”' **  
**

 

“Yes.  Well, goodnight Mrs. Hudson.”  John pecked her on the cheek and went off to the car. **  
**

 

The ride to the hotel was quick and quiet. Sherlock was thinking, and John knew that even if he did talk, Sherlock wouldn’t hear it.   **  
**

 

When they arrived, they were shown up to an enormous suite.  John had rushed through lunch today, so the covered platters sitting on the table off to the side of the room immediately caught his attention. **  
**

 

“John.  Sherlock.”  The king walked over and shook both of their hands and waved them over to the table.  He uncovered the platters.  “Please, eat.  I am sure you are hungry.” **  
**

 

Sherlock gave a noncommittal grunt while John immediately began eating. **  
**

 

“John, I am sure you have questions, and you can ask them, but tonight I’d like to get to know you.  The you that I can’t learn from military records and spies.” **  
**

 

“And just what can’t you learn from those resources?  Mycroft had known me less than a day and he was already reading my therapist's notes.” **  
**

 

“That sounds a bit intrusive.” **  
**

 

Sherlock snorted. **  
**

 

“Do you disagree, Sherlock?” **  
**

 

“I removed three bugs from John’s bedroom.  I think Mycroft can be more intrusive than you imagine.” **  
**

 

“Well, we can put an end to that.  You’re royalty now.  It would be  wildly inappropriate for him to spy on foreign royalty in their own flat.” **  
**

 

“You think that will stop him?” Sherlock asked, clearly thinking it would not. **  
**

 

“It will because he wouldn’t want to risk the public scandal when I leak the story to the papers.  Two can play these games, Sherlock, and I have just as many resources and so much at stake.” **  
**

 

Sherlock smirked.  John could see the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of Mycroft not getting his way. **  
**

 

“Umm, well, he would need to know I was royalty for that to work.” **  
**

 

The king fixed his gaze back on John. **  
**

 

“Yes, he would.”  The king paused.  “And that is something we will need to discuss.  You do realize that eventually we will need to announce your true identity.” **  
**

 

“I know it, but I’m a bit flummoxed about what that means for me.” **  
**

 

The king put a heavy hand on John’s shoulder.  “It means everything is going to change.” **  
**

 

John and the king shared a meaningful look. **  
**

 

“Especially in regards to Mycroft.  Oh John, this is going to be  so much fun !” Sherlock practically purred. **  
**

 

Purred?  When did I start thinking of his vocal inflections that way? **  
**

 

“Yes, I would like to put a stop to Mycroft’s spying soon.  But we can take our time.  Not too much time, mind you, but some.” **  
**

 

“Why do you want to stop his spying?” **  
**

 

“It obviously causes you irritation, and it’s, quite simply, rude.  I might not have been there when you were growing up, but this is something I can do for you now.  Besides, what fun is it being royal if you can’t use the status every now and then.” **  
**

 

“Ok, so how do we go about this?” **  
**

 

“I have a plan,” Sherlock said, eyes sparkling. **  
**

 

Sparkling eyes?

  
“This ought to be good.” **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock puts his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for last week.

A week later, John had taken to going to the king’s suite some nights after work. The king was in town for a summit, and had plans to be in London for two more weeks.  At the end of that time, John was to be officially announced as heir to the throne of Molcatta.  The king was busy giving John information about their tiny kingdom and then quizzing him over it, having John fitted for a new wardrobe, and drafting press releases for when the announcement finally arrived.  Some nights the king went to official functions and dinners, and some nights John ran all over London, capturing violent criminals with Sherlock. **  
**

 

Sherlock, meanwhile, was also busy.  He made sure to be out of the flat visiting Molly so Mycroft’s men could install new bugs.  He made a show of removing all but the two that were best situated for the show he was going to put on. He and John went about their daily business.  Then, on a Thursday, he set his plan in motion. **  
**

 

A sleek black car pulled up while John was at work.  A well dressed man ascended the stairs and entered the flat. **  
**

 

“Ah,” Sherlock said, “so your employer has considered my terms.” **  
**

 

“Yes, sir, he has.  He asked me to deliver this.”  The man handed Sherlock a manilla envelope. **  
**

 

“Excellent.  Tell him I will be in touch. Everything should be sorted in,” Sherlock paused and peered inside the envelope, “perhaps 48-56 hours.” **  
**

 

“I will let him know.” **  
**

 

“Since this payment is a bit...unconventional, I would prefer that it be delivered in person.” **  
**

 

“I will let him know. You must be aware that this request might not be possible.” **  
**

 

“If he won’t pay me in person, I won’t do the work.” **  
**

 

“Understood.” **  
**

 

The man turned and left without offering a proper farewell.  Once he was gone, Sherlock eagerly pulled the papers out of the envelope and started scanning them.  There was a lot of material to go over.   **  
**

 

Several hours later, John came home.  Sherlock was lying on the couch, carefully thinking.  John ignored him and went about starting dinner.  About twenty minutes later Sherlock sprang up and grabbed his coat. **  
**

 

“Oi!  Where do you think you’re going?” **  
**

 

“Out John!  Don’t wait up.  I have some research to do.” **  
**

 

“Oh?  Lestrade call with a case?” **  
**

 

“Nothing of the sort.  I have a private client.  It’s really only a 5, but sometimes there are reasons to take dull cases.” **  
**

 

“Such as?” **  
**

 

“Reasons!” Sherlock bellowed as he raced out the door and flagged down a cab. **  
**

 

John sighed and turned back to the stove.  He continued about his normal night routine, when he came across the envelope on top of his newspaper.  He opened it up.  His eyebrows rose as he looked over what was inside.  He started to get agitated and stomped around the room, shooting off an angry text to Sherlock. **  
**

 

Hours passed, but John Watson did not go to bed.He stayed up, waiting for Sherlock to get home. Sometime around 2 A.M., Sherlock returned. **  
**

 

“John, there was no reason to wait up.  I told you as much myself.” **  
**

 

“Right.  Here’s the thing, Sherlock, I found the case you’re working on.  I thought we had agreed this was a bad idea and you shouldn’t get involved.” **  
**

 

“That’s what you decided.  I did nothing of the sort.” **  
**

 

“You do realize this could actually cause an international scandal, right?” **  
**

 

“I did say there were sometimes reasons for taking on a dull case.” **  
**

 

“Sherlock, you need to tell him no.” **  
**

 

“It’s too late for that, John, it’s practically done.” **  
**

 

“Sherlock, this is not some game!  This is someone’s life you’re messing with!  If you won’t see reason, I might have to get reason involved.” **  
**

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” **  
**

 

“Really?  You think I wouldn’t call Mycroft?  I might not like him, but he has a right to know just what kind of international incident his brother is about to cause!  He’s the only one I know with the means to stop you.” **  
**

 

“John, I’ve calculated the likelihood of my involvement being exposed, and it’s really quite small.  It is incredibly unlikely that anyone will ever know about any of this.  Besides, after it’s done I plan on telling Mycroft just to piss him off.  Isn’t that good enough?” **  
**

 

“No, Sherlock, it isn’t.  Remember how sure you were that the cabbie wouldn’t kill you?  What would have happened if I hadn’t come along?” **  
**

 

“Statistically, I should have picked the right pill.” **  
**

 

“But you might not have and you would be dead!  Dead Sherlock!  I can’t have that!  That would...that would kill me too.” **  
**

 

“Sentiment, John?  Really?  You know better than that.  If it makes you feel better, everything will be over tomorrow afternoon.  Now go to bed.  You have to work in the morning,  When you get home, all of this will be over with.” **  
**

 

John stormed up the stairs, hoping he had sold his part.  He hadn’t planned on telling Sherlock the truth about how much he worried about Sherlock’s reckless behavior potentially being his demise, but it felt right in the moment.  Sherlock’s cool dismissal of sentiment had actually stung.  John ran his hand over his face as he sat on the edge of his bed. Now was not the time to wonder if Sherlock would ever be swayed by John’s sentiment towards him. **  
**

 

*** **  
**

 

In the morning when John got up, Sherlock was nowhere to be found.  John sighed and picked up his phone.  He debated calling Mycroft.  In the end, he shoved his phone more forcefully than necessary into his pocket and headed out. **  
**

 

John went to the clinic, but snuck out the back into a waiting cab which took him to the king’s hotel.  The king was at meetings, but knew John would be by.  A full breakfast was waiting, as well as a new set of information he would be tested on.  John settled in and got studying. **  
**

 

John was so engrossed with his studies, that the king’s arrival startled him. **  
**

 

“Sorry John!  Didn’t mean to scare you.” **  
**

 

“No, I was just engrossed in the material.  Didn’t really think I would find imports and exports so fascinating.” **  
**

 

“Are you ready to put on a show?” **  
**

 

“Can’t wait!  Getting the upper hand on Mycroft is always a great pleasure.” **  
**

 

“Well then, our rides await.” **  
**

 

John went down to the parking garage with the king where a car was waiting for them.  They would be going to the location while a man dressed like the king would be getting Sherlock.  This was the part of the plan John worried about most.  He hoped they had guessed Mycroft’s moves correctly.  If they hadn’t, there wouldn’t really be much of a show. **  
**

 

It wasn’t long before the king’s sleek black car pulled up to their hideout.  Sherlock offered an envelope to the “king,” and king handed Sherlock a briefcase.  The fake king then gestured to the car John and the real king were waiting in.  Sherlock joined them, and the car pulled out. **  
**

 

Maybe five minutes into the ride, their car was blocked off by Mycroft’s men, and Mycroft himself came strolling up to the car door.  He tapped on the window with the end of his umbrella, and proceeded to inspect his jacket. **  
**

 

“Little brother, what kind of trouble have you caused this time?” **  
**

 

“Sherlock isn’t the brother causing trouble,” the king rumbled. **  
**

 

Mycroft momentarily turned pale, and then looked up. **  
**

 

“I beg your pardon, your highness?” **  
**

 

“You’re the one causing trouble.  I do believe that you following me is, shall we say, frowned upon in our circle?” **  
**

 

“I do believe it is within my employer’s rights to be aware of and look into potential acts of domestic espionage.” **  
**

 

“What reason do you have to believe any of this is dealing with state secrets?” **  
**

 

“Well the whole thing is rather cloak and dagger.” **  
**

 

“As it should be, considering I don’t want any harm to come to my heir before he is revealed.” **  
**

 

“Your heir is back in Molcatta.” **  
**

 

“No, the next in line is in Molcatta.  My heir, which Sherlock has been verifying for me, is here in London.” **  
**

 

“That’s absurd!” **  
**

 

“No, brother, it’s the truth. It’s also the reason why you will now be refraining from bugging our flat.” **  
**

 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes.  “Just what are you saying, Sherlock?” **  
**

 

At this, John poked his head out from the shadows, “I think what he’s trying to say is that my biological father is going to be pretty upset to know your spying on me.  In fact.  It just might be an international incident.” **  
**

 

Mycroft, to his credit, simply closed his eyes briefly before saying, “Give me thirty minutes to sweep your flat and...clean up.”

****  
“Oh, and Mycroft,” the king added, “we haven’t formally announced this yet.  We will be doing so at the end of my visit.  Do see that you keep this to yourself.” **  
**


End file.
